kiss in the dark
by Mrs.jaspercullen98
Summary: Hermione granger was bought up on the island of Avalon but when their is a call of help from the wizarding world that they can not refuseshe finds hersef planted in the mysterys of hogwarts.Where her upcoming death is the last thing on her mind.


Um well hi, I hope you like it =p

In the headmasters office sat a depressed harry potter. His eyes glazed over by mourning and rage. There had been another attack on a muggle village, outside of London. The death eaters where becoming more bold with their act of violence. While their defences where weakening. This is what led Dumbledore to come to the dissensions that help from other magical being was need. Which was also the reason why a young, and slightly scarred Michal Granger was sitting in the seat next to him.

The headmaster believed that asking the children their suggestion on allies would be the best place to start. So far Harry had heard a mixture of repeated Ideas, pixies, centaurs, and unicorns. But all have either wished to avoid the war or have been recruited by voldermort.

Dumbledore push his half-moon spectacles up the bridge of his nose, starring curiously at the boy.

"And what is your suggestion, Mr Granger?" He asked.

"I thought Th-at May-be th-e priestess of Avalon wo-uld be ri-ght, sir."

Harry was drawn to the conversation, who were the priestess of Avalon?

"And pray tell Mr Granger how do you know of the Priestess of Avalon?"

The boy took a couple of deep breaths. Preparing himself. "When I was younger I had a sister. When she turned eight, women in robes came for. They said that they meant no harm. They would help my sister. They were the priestess of Avalon, sir."

"And how do you know they would be willing to help." Harry piped in.

"She is my sister!"

"Yes, but the others are not," Dumbledore remind him.

"Avalon is a place of the old religion they believe in a balance, voldermort has tipped the balance. My sister will make it right. Just like how she makes my dreams right."

"Very well I shall owl the high priestess and see if they are willing to help. You may leave now Mr Granger."

Michal hurried off out the room.

Harry rose from his seat, and turned to face the professor. "Do you think it will work sir?"

"It must."

Days past and the weeks died out; when the reply finally arrived everyone was seated in the great hall. A fine eagle swept though the window, landing on the teachers table. Dumbledore stood to address the school. He began to read the letter to his audience.

"_Dear all. I, after much consideration i have decided to accept your invitation. My coven and I shall arrive by the end of this letter._

_Blessed Be."_

Without warning trees began to grow, and from those trees stepped girls. The night sky formened clouds, raining down goddess like women. A crisp wind blue, men were created carrying arrows and swords coated in runes. The most noticeable was a lady; she walked with grace, held her head high; proud, while her eyes filled with such wisdom changeled Dumbledore to make the first move.

He did.

"Aine, I hope you had a safe journey."

"Yes, thank you." She smiled a smile full of pearls.

Harry looked across to see Michal inching to ask a question. With a nudge and reassuring smile form Ginny weaslys, he called to Aine.

"Where is my sister?"

The high priestess turned, to face him. But her eyes showed that she was not truly looking at him.

"She is somewhere."

(*)

Meanwhile, a girl with hair of chestnut and eyes of honey was dealing with a tricky centaur. She to herself and her mother was firedragon, but to all others she was Hermione. High priestess in training.

"Tell me why should I in trust a child with an item of such power?"

"You should trust her, because she has been trusted by the high priestess of Avalon." Hermione answered.

"Priestess of Avalon do you say then you must be her ward, in training I assume."

"Yes."

"Fine I shall give it to you on one condissuion, only you may ever drink from it. Do you agree?"

"Yes," Hermione nodded her head "Blessed be."

"Blessed be child, blessed be," the centaur whispered. She did not hear though she was already on her way.

Hermione gazed in amazement at the grand castle. It was so different from home, but her brother was there, and so was her coven so she would make it her home. Knowing her brothers and sisters well their entrance would have been memorable. So she would be humble. She took a deep breath as her hand touched the colossal oak doors.

"_Mother, please help me."_ She thought.

It had been a little more than a week since the children of Avalon had arrived and everybody was finally used to each other. Fred and George had attempted to prank them, well that end badly. Harry had meet Aine a couple of times. The girls of his house were infatuated with the warriors of Avalon. What is it about a man in armour? Harry thought that nothing else could phrase him. That was until… she came.

Hermione pushed the door open just anothe to slip her slim boyish body though. The hall was full of whispering and muttering.

"_Who's she?"_

"_What's she doing here?"_

"_What's up with her clothes?"_

"_Is she one of them?"_

Hermione adorned all of it; she was heading straight for Aine.

"My lady I have retrieved it, in the name of the mother," Hermione bowed her head, and held up a leather bad.

Aine looked inside, and grinned. "You have done well child, but I believe someone else deserves your attention at the moment." She waved her hand to a small boy, about to break into tears.

"Michal!" Hermione cried. She embraced her brother in a hug, as small droplets of water welled up in her eyes. They were in their own little word.

While all the other students in the hall had a look of confusion engraved on their faces.

Aine cleared her throat "Everyone I would like to introduce Hermione Granger, High priestess of Avalon in training."

Hermione realised her brother (much to his dismay) and turned to face the school. The school she was destined to die for…

_Well I hope you liked it. I know the grammar isn't too good, but I'm working on that. Please review and tell me if you would like me to continue. NO FLAMING. Thank You. =p_


End file.
